


Softness

by Cgetbrmj



Series: My heart is yours, your heart is mine [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regression needs its own tag but oKaY, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love some of these littles with all of my heart, I need more non sexual age play content, Littles, Mentions of suicide but only like really vaguely, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stress, Wetting, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgetbrmj/pseuds/Cgetbrmj
Summary: Basically I wanted some more age play content and need to write it myself :3**requests closed for now ❤️**change/add tags as we go**please be kind ×
Series: My heart is yours, your heart is mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581697
Comments: 57
Kudos: 126





	1. First work

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh okay so hi

Hi guys so this is really just to get things started, yes I absolutely take requests, leave some in the comments if you want to xx

So I'm definitely not new to reading on here but I've never written anything so please be kind, I'm not amazing but I thought maybe there might be someone out there who wants to see more in this community as well x

As I put in the description adding tags and things as I go. 

Dont have a schedule for writing but we'll see how things go 

Thankyou! Stay vibin friends :b


	2. Small boy (Little Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long mission Peter can't help but fall into littlespace, luckily his family will always be there for their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Josa ❤️ thanks for the suggestion! I reallllllllllly hope it's okay? I know I kinda went in a bit of a different direction to what you commented but I hope this is good, maybe I can do a Little!Tony some time too.

Tired.

That was the first thing that made Peter feel smaller.  
The avengers had just wrapped up a mission that honestly shouldn't have taken as long as it did. It was as if everything that could have gone wrong did.  
First Mr Stark and Steve were bickering about every detail in their plan (which ofcourse sets off smaller arguments and more negativity) then Clint ran out of arrows, leaving natasha defenceless from behind. Hulk was going off plan a little too much and don't even mention the fact that Peters web shooters weren't working.

He just wanted this day to be over already.  
He was sore and tired and frustrated and sad. When he had to sit through debreifing and had to hear thors booming voice on top of everything though, that's when it all became too overwhelming for Peter.

He had his head down, not really paying attention to any of his teams voices anymore, trying to stay big but failing the more he tried.  
He couldn't help it, he bit his lip but still the small whimper escaped him.

Without another word everyone turned to their little boy. Tony, who was sitting the closest to him knealed down on the floor so he could see his face better.  
"hey peter, can you look at me hm"  
Peter slowly lifted his head, eyes filling with tears and a small pout forming.  
"hey there sweetheart, you must be feeling really icky huh?"  
Pete managed another little whimper before practically collapsing onto Tony, who just picked him up like it was the easiest thing in the world.

As soon as Tony had gotten down to comfort their baby boy the rest of the family got to work with cleaning and packing up. The sooner they could get to the tower, the better. 

Now ofcourse they had bags packed for this situation exactly but it still felt like they weren't prepared. Peter was carried to one of the cars and put in the back with Steve and Wanda, Nat and Bruce in the front, while Tony was in the suit flying home to get some supplies ready at the tower. 

"hey baby, look at the pretty colour" Steve said, gently putting a paci into his boys mouth and getting some diaper supplies out of their emergency bag.   
Peter was already making cute little suckling sounds on his paci as he was entranced by wanda's hand movements and the super pretty colour above him.   
Steve was extremely glad for the distraction as he powdered and gently but properly diapered the baby without a fuss.   
He was still such a sleepy boy though and he could just snuggle down right in the car and have a nap if he tried and he did try but unfortunately his mean papa chuckled and shook him a little bit.   
"sorry sweetheart, I know you must be so tired right now but can you wait just a few more minutes for me hm, then we can get you all settled and snuggled down with a bottle and all of your stuffies huh, how about that?"   
Steve kept up a bit of conversation mostly to just keep the boy distracted, even if he wasn't really listening.   
As they arrived it was hard for everyone to not rush over and coo at their boy but he was already tired and starting to get a little fussy, couldn't they understand he just wanted a nap?  
Steve quietly headed inside and met Tony on the way through to the nursery, who thankfully had a warm bottle ready and Peters favourite stuffie (a little cuddly spider by the name of Crawley, said by the little with an adorable lisp).   
Steve quietly walked into the nursery, which was a simple room with lots of pastel colours and hummed as he sat down in the rocking chair.   
Peter was such a sleepy baby and just barely kept his eyes open while taking his bottle. He fell asleep before Steve even managed to settle him into his crib.   
Steve looked on with warm eyes as he pressed a kiss to the babys forehead and whispered goodnight as he left the room.   
And yeah their life could be kind of stressful and overwhelming sometimes but Peter wouldn't trade it for the world, not when he had such a loving family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww thanks everyone for commenting and the suggestions! Was not expecting it so thankyou it means so much to me. I'll definitely be trying to do everyone's suggestion, and please leave some more if you feel like it ❤️❤️ stay awesome ✌️


	3. Getting through it (Little Tony & daddy Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is having a bad day. Little Tony is not okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by b1g2o3 hope this is what you had in mind ❤️ thankyou for requesting, always appreciate it!

It was a bad day. Bruce could tell from the moment he woke up that it was going to be a bad day.  
He's struggled mental health wise for a long time sure but that never made him feel like some kind of amazing surviver, if anything that it made him feel stupid for not being able to get past it.  
He rubbed his eyes hard and took a deep breath. Clearly being in the lab wasn't going to work out today. He slowly made his way to the elevator asking Jarvis to take him up to the communal floor, hoping he could maybe sit down and have some tea or something, he didn't want to go to his own room and be alone with his thoughts.

As the doors opened he could see Natasha and Clint relaxing on the couch, watching some show and practically lying on top of each other.  
He quietly made his way past the pair before they had a chance to start a conversation however, heading into the kitchen instead. That's where he found Tony, wearing some grease stained jeans and top, downing what was probably the fourth cup of coffee and staring at the Starkpad on the kitchen bench with so much intensity that it scared Bruce sometimes. He did however look up when Bruce had made some tea and sat down a couple chairs away from him.  
"you alright?"  
Tony noticed and cared a lot more than what any media outlet had to say, that was for sure.  
"yeah Tony I'm fine" yeah Bruce could admit it was a lame response but he did manage to give a bit of a smile and sound more convincing than he thought he would so he was going to count it as a win.  
Tony frowned. Yeah he was way better at this than the self centered person they all liked to say he was.  
"you sure"  
He looked up at Tony,  
"why wouldn't I be" Bruce responded smiling and lighty shaking his head.  
He didn't hear Tony respond for a bit so he went back to staring at his cup of tea when he heard Tony again, quite this time but louder than ever in Bruce's mind.

"daddy"  
Bruce slowly lifted his head to see a teary eyed little boy looking back at him and god he never wanted to worry his baby, what had he done!  
Tony whimpered a little, getting his attention.  
Bruce quickly moved over to where his boy was and started running his back a bit as he kissed the littles head gently.  
Bruce lifted him up moved back to the elevator, drinks and tech long forgotten on the table.  
Tony nuzzled his nose into Bruce's neck and Bruce could melt into a puddle if his baby would keep being this adorable.  
They walked into Tony's little nursery and straight over to the changing table, probably lucky Tony hadn't had an accident considering he was a little Little.  
The baby, thankfully, was only a little fussy when he had to be put down but having a paci made things a little better.  
Bruce quickly and efficiently diapered the baby and dressed him in a big fuzzy jumper, perfect for cuddling in.  
As he lifted his baby into a sitting position he noticed how he still looked upset.  
"what's the matter baby boy?"  
Tony squirmed a little and mumbled around his paci,  
"dada sad"  
How did he get so lucky to have his baby?  
"no sweetheart, not anymore, how can I be so sad when I have such a loving, cuddly boy with me?" Bruce said as he booped Tony's nose.  
Tony then scrunched up said nose and giggled, the most wonderful noise Bruce could hear.  
Picking up his baby boy, they went into the living room of Tony's 'little floor' and grabbed a blanket to wrap around the boy.  
" what movie do you want to watch baby?"  
"dada choose!" he was such a sweet baby and if Bruce chose all of Tony's favourite movies anyway, well that was a secret.  
So the afternoon was spent watching various Disney movies and many many cuddles from a certain little boy and maybe, Bruce thought, he could get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally live off praise so the 5 kudos I got in a couple hours made me 🥴😌😁😍🥰  
> Thankyou sooo much and please leave some suggestions/requests  
> Stay vibin ❤️


	4. Icky winter (Little Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Example A of Hamilton thinks he's invincible.
> 
> Or Hamilton gets sick and drops into littlespace and his daddy,brother and uncle help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NappingAtTheDisco requested something along these lines and a few other people wanted it too so hope this makes you satisfied 😉 ❤️
> 
> If the French is wrong then Google translate did me dirty 😂

It was winter, the middle of winter actually and very, very cold.   
Now to make it clear Hamilton didn't need to go out in this weather, at all. In fact his whole job was to be sorting/marking/writing all the paperwork.   
Unfortunately it was still Hamilton and as much as he loves writing, he wanted to be out there commanding.   
Maybe in the bad weather he could sneak over and help a bit, might clear his head?   
That was how Lafayette caught him, standing at the 'doorway', on his way to leave.   
Lafayatte raised an eyebrow at him  
"and what are you doing then?"   
Ahh shit. Ugh brain think of something   
"finished up, I'm just heading over to lend a hand where I can"   
Now Hamilton was a fairly good liar but even he, himself felt a little bit worried about this one.   
The reply surprised him.   
"not like that, you're not"   
Hamilton looked so confused it was kinda cute.   
"come on Alex it's the middle of winter, you're asking for a head cold if you go out like that"   
This was how he looked everyday and I mean they had nothing! Who cares about some winter attire when they could be getting some proper food? –  
"Alex, put on something warm, please"   
"no time for accessories Laf, gotta go"   
And with that Hamilton speeded past Lafayatte and headed towards where John was, surely John would have something for him to do.   
He didn't know that Lafayette had gone off to find Washington...   
Before he even arrived Hamilton was sniffing and coughing and honestly already looking miserable but he was NOT turning back now.   
Stubborn as ever, he searched all over for John but he was nowhere to be found.   
He started to drop, slowly but surely he was sinking into littlespace, he was cold and shivering all over and his nose was running and his throat was starting to hurt and he was coughing and now he was alone because he couldn't find John anywhere and–  
"Hamilton"   
It was Washington.   
He tried to age up a little.   
"yessir"   
"come with me" and Washington promptly turned around and started walking to his office, of sorts.   
Hamilton winced a little, he was gonna be so mad.   
Lafayette stood there while Washington left.  
"don't panic Bébé garçon (baby boy)"   
Alex tried to snap out of it and glare at Laf, how dare he know exactly what headspace he was in.   
Instead he just timidly followed dadd– no Washington.   
As soon as they were alone, Washington went off.   
"what were you thinking??? You have a job Hamilton, you can't afford to be reckless and throw it away!"  
Hamilton stood as still as he could looking at the ground.   
"look at me when I speak to you Hamilton"   
Hamilton stayed still.   
"... Alex look at me" Washington was about to walk over to the sniffling boy when suddenly he erupted in a fit of sneezes, he couldn't stop, even if he tried to.   
Before he knew it his daddy was holding him close swaying a bit from side to side and humming a little.   
When he stopped sneezing and was left just sniffing and a little bit headachey his daddy said,  
"uncle Laf told me this might've happened, I'm sorry you feel so icky, baby, but I hope you know not to run out again hm?"   
Alex nodded his head a little.   
"good boy, do you want to cuddle with your brother and uncle too?"   
Alex tilted his head, "John?" he said quietly, confused.   
"yeah, Alex, he's been having a little day today"   
Oh.   
So that's where John had been...  
George picked up his boy and started heading towards where he knew Lafayette and John would be.   
Alex rested his head on his daddy's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, extremely grateful for some cuddles.   
When they got there Alex barely had enough energy to lift his head and look at his uncle and brother.   
"Alex!!"   
The boy winced, why was he so loud?   
"ah John you know better than to shout at him, he's littler than you, my boy".  
"oh... Sorry brother" John whispered.   
George chuckled a little,  
"he isn't feeling very well right now, he has a cold. Do you want to be good and give him some cuddles and make him feel a bit better?"   
John made it very clear at any opportunity he could to show he was THE best big brother that there ever was, so of course the little replied with,   
" yes!! Can I?? Can I hold him?"  
The adults laughed a little, he certainly had more energy than their other little boy.  
Alex hated having some medicine... But he did love all the love and cuddles he got afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, it literally blew my mind so thankyouuuuu. ❤️❤️❤️  
> Thanks for suggestions, keep them coming. 
> 
> Stay vibin ✌️


	5. Hard missions lead to soft boys (Little Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers have a tough mission and Clint starts to feel little, luckily his awesome family and loving daddy make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikatz requested a little Clint ❤️ thanks for suggesting I hope you like it ❓✌️

"only around half an hour away now" Natasha said absently, probably trying to make Clint feel better but honestly making him feel so much worse.

The avengers were flying back to the tower after a long mission and although everyone was exhausted, they could all tell it had gotten to Clint.

The way Nat had said half an hour in a positive tone had put knots in his stomach and he could already feel his head space breaking through.

He took a deep breathe and held it for a few seconds before sighing. C'mon, he thought, 30 minutes, pull it together. He touched his temples and closed his eyes. 

Whether he registered it or not, Clint had started bouncing one leg up and down not too long after Nat had called out and now he was fidgeting with his hands too, trying to distract himself.  
When Steve saw his fidgeting he was the first to come over.  
He started by putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting next to Clint, slowly rubbing comforting circles on his back and talking about anything he could think of.

At some point Clint had started to lean into Steve and by this point he was so close to being in headspace he probably couldn't help slipping even if he tried.

Steve had started talking about how when they got back they would meet Phil and then go and maybe watch some movies but then he had realised what he'd said and immediately saw his mistake.

As soon as clint heard Phil's name he whimpered, a small pout forming on his face and big round tears forming in his eyes.  
Steve saw how he had gone from a bit relaxed to very little, very quickly and tried to calm the situation before it escalated.

"hey now, no need for tears, sweetheart"

Clint whined a bit again.

"daddy" he looked so young and tired.

"oh honey, we're just about to go and see your daddy okay, just a few minutes okay"

No! No that was not okay with clint, he was sore and scared and tired! He wanted daddy and a paci and blankie! He wanted out of these icky clothes and he wanted cuddles from daddy right now!  
Steve picked up the crying boy and placed him in his lap, engulfing clint in a big bear hug and swaying from side to side.

Steve started shushing the baby and bouncing him a little, murmuring to him reassurances about his daddy and telling him everything was okay.  
His tears had all just about dried up when the quinjet landed and for now he was ALMOST content to just be carried by Steve.

As soon as they could walk out though, Steve heading directly to where Phil was, who knows how long they had before clint could come up with a real tantrum.  
"daddy" clint breathed out, happier than ever to have his daddy again.  
"hey kiddo"

Things became a lot easier once they got inside.  
Clint got out of his icky clothes and Phil gave him a bath, then he got settled (with some expected fussiness) into a nice soft diaper and onesie. He had outright demanded (or maybe whined) for a paci as soon as they got inside.  
What really made clint feel all better again though, was spending the night with his family and watching Disney movies with half asleep eyes, suckling on a warm bottle and being cuddled by everyone he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know that these one shots are really short 😬 I know I haven't been active for a couple days, new years and then a friends bday have had me occupied but I'll try and write a bit more. I've been thinking of doing an ageplay series,mostly just because I love some of these characters as littles and can't find enough fanfics on them. Let me know if you think I should❓anyway thanks Everyone for the love it makes me feel special! Stay vibin ✌️


	6. A/N (NOT DEAD)

Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while and I felt really bad about that, I don't really have an excuse besides my mental health hasn't been great and I haven't felt very motivated or inspired lately, to get comments about requests and from people who enjoy my chapters is so nice to hear. Like I can't believe people actually like what I've written. Thankyou.   
I'm wayyy behind where I wanted to be but I am going to keep writing, I'm not dead, I'm just not sure how frequent updates are going to be. That being said I definetly will be posting everything that you guys request❤️❤️ Thankyou for being so patient with me, I still have a lot to put out ❤️❤️❤️❤️ stay vibin friends and get ready for some more chapters✌️


	7. A good a/n

Okay, hey guys! I know three a/n in a row, but this one is actually exciting and I'm really happy.

So with everyone in quarantine and me being on school break right now, I have a bit of time. I'm going to try and write a bit more every night.

I have everyone's requests written down and I still have every intention of posting them don't worry.  
Something else that is happening now is this:

I'm going to be re-writing and continuing on with NobodyGivesAShit1969's story, Daryl's acting weird.  
I'm not sure if any of you are interested in The Walking Dead or that fandom, don't feel preasured to read it when I start posting that story, just thought I'd put that in here as another project that I'm also working on.

Anyway so requests will slowly be published again, I'm really excited about these fics and I hope that you guys are too, I haven't abandoned you I promise!!!!

I really hope that all of you are safe and healthy right now ❤️


	8. You need to be little (Little!Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was really not having a good day and he could not figure out why. His day goes from bad to worse, everything adding up until finally things get better. Sometimes Alex doesn't know what he needs, but that's okay because his daddy does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys... Sorry? Originally I wanted to post everyone's requests altogether as a bit of an apology + thankyou for being patient. However, today is my birthday and I wanted to do something special because I care aha. The chapters posted today are longer than the others (while still short I feel like it could be a nice surprise? Idk let me know) Anyway I kinda liked how this turned out, I tried to do both requests in one but I'm not sure if it turned out how you guys wanted it to? Main point though, SPECIAL THANKS to Blueberry and PinkPanicAesthicc who requested this, thankyou so much for being patient with me, hope this was worth the wait ❤️❤️

It was just one of those days Alex guessed.

Those days where you swear you did actually go to bed and do that whole sleep thing that people are always telling you to do more often, but ofcourse no matter how much caffeine you consume the next day (and Alex drank an unhealthy amount of caffeine) the tiredness and drowsy state never seemed to dissappear?

Regardless of what kind of day it was (a Tuesday apparently, according to the calender on Alex's office table, although you could hardly see it over the amount of papers and folders stacked on the poor desk) Alex was not in a good mood.

He wasn't even really sure why exactly he was in such a bad mood, which really only worsened his mood even more.

The day seemed to be going incredibly slow and Alex could swear that the clock in his office was broken and simply not working properly which, while the possibility wasn't too unlikely, wasn't the case.

Alex sighed and rocked back on his chair, staring into the dull ceiling of the office.

No matter how hard he was trying, Alex just couldn't seem to focus his attention and get this work done.

He was ahead, ofcourse he was ahead, always on top of things. Alex didn't want to change that though and if he didn't snap out of this horibble, foggy, drowsy state he was in soon he might just fall behind.

It was at this moment that Washington walked into his office, looking slightly concerned with that small frown of his and bringing even more papers into his office. 

Had Washington knocked? He must have knocked, he always did. Was Alex really that stuck in his own head to not notice knocking on his door? 

'sir?' Alex asked confused at Washingtons arrival. 

'Hamilton I've been emailing you for the past hour, what's been going on?' 

Oh

Well on the plus side all that paper Washington's holding isn't for him so Alexander could atleast be happy about that right? Look on the bright side. 

'uh, I'm sorry sir, I had no idea, it won't happen again.' and Alex really meant it, even if they both probably knew that it wasn't true. 

'it's fine...' Washington turned around, almost walking back out of Hamiltons office before he sighed a bit, preparing himself, before turning back around and facing Alexander. 

'... Are you okay, son?' 

Alex scoffed (a reflex by now) and shook his head, no doubt trying to get rid of his headache. Sighing heavily Hamilton put his hands to his head. 

Alex looked to where Washington was standing without moving and blinked a couple of times before clueing on and understanding that Washington was being sincere. Ofcourse Washington was being sincere. 

'yes' Alex managed to breathe out, straightening his posture and clicking his pen. 

Washington nodded, probably not convinced but Hamilton was hard to get through to and Washington really didn't have the time to discuss all of that. 

A couple hours after Washington had left Hamiltons office (which honestly felt like either a second ago or a lifetime ago and Alex really wasn't sure what one was the better feeling) Jefferson strutted into Alex's office, already looking smug.

'You look dead' 

Alex felt like he was mentally faceplanting directly into the ground, in fact he might have even preferred to be doing that than dealing with Jefferson and his stupid comments. 

'what do you want Jefferson' Hamilton replied bitterly, Alex was in no mood to be adding Jefferson to his ever growing list of reasons why he was having a bad day. If he wasn't at work and sure he wouldn't get into trouble, he would have told Jefferson to fuck off as soon as the man entered his office, not that the rules had stopped him before but Alex was certain if he lost control at Jefferson now he probably wouldn't be able to shut up afterward. 

'Believe me I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a reason to be, Washington sent me' 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, looking Jefferson in the eyes and tilting his head in confusion. 

'What, have they finally demoted you to being an assistant, running around collecting coffee and sending messages?' 

There were a lot of questions floating around in Alex's mind, he found it easier to just insult Jefferson. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes before moving around Hamiltons desk and tapping the top of the table, drawing Alex's attention to him again. 

' Washington wants you to take a break' 

Hamilton swore his heart literally stopped for atleast 3 seconds while his brain registered Jefferson's words. 

Once he did register Jefferson's words, it might as well have been a death sentence. 

'sorry, what?' 

Although Hamilton may have sounded simply caught off guard, evident from the fact that Alex had said the word sorry to Jefferson without meaning it in a shouting match or some sort of sarcastic retort. (clearly there was a look of surprise mixed with some sort of hurt expression on Hamilton's face) He was far from calm. 

Jefferson slowly repeated his previous sentence, talking like he would to a child. 

'Washington wants you to take a break' 

Besides the words being spoken painfully slowly, it seemed like a nice thing. Well to anyone except Alex. 

'Why, I don't need a break' Hamilton quickly replied, voice raising slightly and sounding far too defensive. 

Jefferson stared blankly at Hamilton for a moment, deciding what to say. 

'Hamilton you know I hate to say good things about you, but you will literally kill yourself and then I'll be the one dealing with more work and a sad boss' 

While it didn't sound like much of a compliment, the point Jefferson was clearly trying to make was there. If that alone didn't make Alex even angrier, he didn't know what would. 

First, Washington thinks Hamilton can't do his own work, Alex was going fine! Washington should just leave him alone and stop bugging him, Hamilton would get the work done, just like always. He'd do triple the amount needed and have it completed a week before he needed to (most times this happened it would purely be out of spite but that wasn't going to be mentioned right now). Now Jefferson, even through his cloud of insults, was almost being nice to him! What did he know about Hamilton and his feelings! Screw him, Alex thought. 

'Don't tell me when I need a break Jefferson!' Alex growled out, trying very hard to not raise his voice higher and start screaming. 

Jefferson appeared to be keeping calm though, 'Hamilton I already told you, Washington told me to see you, and while I don't disagree with him, I wouldn't come in here because I was that concerned with when you needed a break' 

'Well then there really isn't any reason for you being here so why don't you just go!' Hamilton exclaimed, for the first time that day wanting nothing more than to work on all the papers sitting on his desk. 

'Hamilton' Jefferson started, raising an eyebrow and looking impatient, 'go home' 

Hamilton was done, maybe it was Jefferson seeming to be compassionate and actually maybe caring, which was 100% worse than having an annoying, shouting, debating kind of Jefferson around. Maybe it was the hurt from Washington not believing in Hamilton. Maybe it was just everything that had piled up throughout the day and he was overwhelmed without realising it. It didn't particularly matter what exactly was the last thing to set him off, but Alex was well and truly not in control anymore. 

'Don't think you know what I need Jefferson! I was working perfectly fine, I AM working perfectly fine, if you hadn't walked in and disrupted me maybe I'd be on task still. So why don't you just shut your mouth and leave me alone!-' 

'Hamilton' Jefferson started but was quickly cut off by more of Hamilton's words. 

'-FUCK OFF JEFFERSON' Jefferson winced, his eyes darting over to the doorway of Hamilton's office. 

'HAMILTON'

shit. Alex had definitely not expected Washington to be standing there. 

He looked mad.

'Apologies Jefferson, Hamilton my office. Right now.'

Washington turned around and walked with purpose back to his office, leaving Alex to trail behind while staring at the ground, trying to avoid his coworkers gazes.

Once he was inside Washington's office Alex quietly closed the door, standing infront of Washington's desk when he'd been directed to.

Washington walked back to the door, locking it with a soft click and closing the blinds too. Alex was slightly concerned but mainly confused as he watched Washington check they were completely cut off from the rest of the workplace.

Washington quietly sighed, the noise seeming deafening nonetheless.

'Come here son' Washington said, his expression seeming a lot more calm than minutes before.

Hamilton was hesitant, still confused and slowly began to walk his way to Washington.

Once he was seemingly close enough to where Washington was standing (an arms length away, just close enough to be able to be pulled into a hug) Washington let him stop.

'I know why you've been in a bad mood and I'm sorry'

Hamilton felt his entire body move backward in a moment of confusion, an emotion he was feeling far too much for one day.

'I would never force you, ofcourse.' Washington seemed to trail off.

For someone as smart as Alexander he really failed to see things that were as clear as day to those who really payed attention.

'You need to be little'

Well now, that might explain a lot then. Alex gulped, tears fighting there way to his eyes, making them seem shiney even though he was doing a good job of forcing them back. He had a terrible feeling at the back of his throat that Hamilton knew very well as the feeling before you start sobbing and his stomach had started to do flips, anxiety making itself very well known.

'I should have known I needed to come to you, that isn't the littles job, ever. I'm sorry you haven't had little time in a while' 

Alex's breathing started to become more hard and the tears he'd been controlling well were starting to become harder to contain. Hearing Washington so blatantly refer to him as a little made Alex want to laugh in happiness and cry harder than he ever has before. 

If Washington hadn't pointed it out then Hamilton probably wouldn't have even thought about wanting to be little. Then again, his da-Washington did always seem to know what Hamilton needed before Hamilton himself seemed to know. 

Before Alex could even process the entire sentence, he made a pitiful kind of whine sob noise before he started to really breakdown, being an arms length away from his daddy coming in very useful. 

Washington had reached for Alex early in the crying process, pulling him close to his body and guiding Alex's head to rest on his shoulder, keeping his hand on the back of Alex's head. 

'shhh' Washington tried to calm Alex down a bit, letting him cry all his icky feelings out. He hugged Alex even closer to him, as tight as he could without making Alex uncomfortable, when he heard another painful sob echoing from the boy. 

'shh, I know, you've just had such a hard day now haven't you, little one' he cooed, rocking them both from side to side. 

A few broken sobs come out of Alex before he could get the word out that he needed to say. 

'da-' he starts to tremble in Washington's embrace, 'daddy' and then Alex is off crying even harder again. 

'I'm here, I'm here baby boy, daddy's so sorry angel, I'm right here' Alex continues to cry, a mix of being overwhelmed and relieved. 

'good boy, cry it all out, daddy's right here, I'm not mad sweetheart' 

It takes a while for Alex to calm down properly and Washington really wants to let him off the hook and not punish him for what he said to Jefferson. Washington's heart was already breaking at the thought of making Alex more sad and even though he was maybe still big (an argument he knows Alex would make) Washington also knows that its been a while since Alex got to be little and it had clearly started to take its toll on him, so while maybe he wasn't completely little, Washington couldn't confidently say he was big either when he'd said those words to Jefferson. 

Washington was very direct about punishments and very rarely let Alex get away with things when he was little, depending on the situation he could be much more patient but Washington was almost always straight forward with discipline. Obviously there were some big rules about swearing and being mean that we're broken and Washington wasn't going to let him get away with that, he would definitely give him a very short amount of time out though, he wasn't in any sort of mood to make this drag on. 

Washington pulled Alex back and held onto the boys shoulders, trying to look him in the eyes. Alex whined at the sudden loss of contact and his firmly closed eyes crinkled in annoyance. 

'Son, can you open those eyes of yours for me?' 

Alex did as he was told but didn't seem very happy about it, he wanted to cuddle! Why couldn't his daddy see that? 

Washington smiled sadly. 

'you said some really mean words earlier, baby, and I was really upset about it' 

Alex's eyes almost immediately shined again with some new tears, another whine coming from him. 

'wasn' to you though' Alex said tiredly,rubbing an eye with one of his closed fists, his other thumb coming closer to his mouth, although Washington could guess that Alex hadn't even realised what he was doing. The boy clearly wasn't saying it as any sort of back chat or sassy remark, just pure confusion and Washington had to smile at him. 

'I know that little one but that doesn't make it okay, remember? We aren't allowed to say those sorts of things. So you're going to spend some quiet time in the corner and then we can go home, okay sweet boy' 

Alex's thumb had halted it's position on his bottom lip, instead pouting hard and furrowing his eyebrows at Washington. 

'No time out, daddy' Alex said, the tired boy shaking his head slowly. 

This was one of those occasions where Washington was willing to be more patient with Alex. 

'Yes time out, but only for five minutes! It'll be over before you know it' Washington said, holding up his hand to show Alex 5 fingers and then gently guiding Alex to the corner of his office. 

For the most part, getting Alex to the corner was relatively easy, keeping him there was entirely different story. 

Alex had whined and even stomped his foot in an over tired way, the movement not doing much to intimidate his daddy who just gently pushed him down to sit on the ground, facing the corner. 

'Five minutes' Washington reminded Alex, who had begun crying again, silently for now, though Washington was sure he'd start making a fuss soon. 

Alex had a certain way of making five minutes seem like an eternity. Washington had even reminded him to turn around and had forced him back to a sitting position, multiple times, without stopping and starting the timer, giving the boy the benefit of the doubt. 

Alex had become rather fidgety, always bouncing a leg and playing around with his fingers, it was such a common thing that Alex did, Washington didn't even think about it being anything more than that. Unfortunately (around the four minute mark Alex had started to beg his daddy to let him out) as soon as Washington had allowed Alex to come out of the corner, ready to have their usual post-punishment conversation where Alex would say what he did wrong and apologise, and then have some very big cuddles, Washington realised that there was more to it than what he'd thought were just Alex wanting to get out of time out. 

The boy had taken two steps towards his daddy, already crying hard again, before he started to wet himself. 

Washington surpressed the sigh waiting to come out, worried that Alex might think he was mad at him instead of himself. 

It was evident that Alex wasn't going to be able to stop so Washington just rushed to stand next to his boy, rubbing his back and kissing his temple in between whispering that he was okay. 

'oh sweetheart, that's daddy's fault, he didn't put you in any protection before time out, that's okay, everything's forgivin, it's all okay' 

Washington felt like an idiot, how could he have not put his boy in some sort of protection before making him sit silently in the corner? He was sure he had some pull ups with the spare clothes for Alex he had tucked away in his office. Now his baby was even more upset for something that could have been avoided so easily. 

When Washington was confident Alex wasn't going to rush into another round of tears he was quick to change the boy, asking him to pretend he was big for a short trip down to Washington's car (something that Washington hated to ask of Alex while he was little but he couldn't avoid it and he needed to get the boy back to his place to properly comfort him again)

Once Alex was with his daddy, in comfier clothes and a paci sitting nicely in his mouth, getting the best cuddles in the world, Alex started to feel like he wasn't having the worst day ever anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, what'd everyone think of this chapter? Personally I was pretty happy with it but I want to know what you guys thought. Love you all, stay vibing friends.


	9. Peter wants to be carried (Little!Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team haven't known about Peter being a little for a long time, they were new to it all but they wanted to help as much as they could!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, not too sure if this is what you had in mind, I kinda strayed from the request a little bit I guess? I tried to show how much Peter liked to be carried around, really hope you like this one! Thankyou so so much for your patience and for your lovely request, I found it (like them all) adorable. Hope you enjoy reading it daddiesziamaf!!

It had only been a couple months since the team had found out about Peter ageplaying. In retrospect, maybe Peter hadn't been as suttle as he'd thought he was. Regardless of how much stuff he had for when he was little (Tony really didn't know when to stop), everyone was still new to this lifestyle of sorts. The team had to adjust to having a baby in the house and Peter had to adjust to the team knowing his secret and letting himself be babied.

Peter was still incredibly shy when it came to the team doing things for him, not that he didn't adore it and love it with his entire heart but it wasn't something Peter was used to. Normally he had to be very precise with his timing and how deep he got into headspace.

Now however, the team were picking up on his cues and encouraging him to be little whenever they could.

Peter couldn't even begin to count the amount of times he blushed on a daily basis, the team saying something babyish to him or telling him he was too little to do something.

When the team had originally found out about it they had all agreed to try and ease Peter down into headspace properly and after they all got a good feel for it they would work out some sort of routine.

Peter could swear that he hadn't ever truly known fear until that night. Not when he was swinging from rooftops or being dropped in the lake, not when he had a building crushing on top of him. No he might have thought he knew what fear was but on that night, when Tony SAW him, when he was little. Peter had never felt fear like that before. 

It had been just a regular day. Maybe Peter had been a bit more on edge, maybe he was also a little bit more tired than usual but it was all small things. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to signify that that day was going to change his life. 

Peter had done what he normally would, he'd had dinner with the team (the only odd thing being that Tony had actually come up to eat but it was something everyone was happy about), he'd done all the homework he needed to do, he'd patrolled as spiderman for a bit. Everything was fine. 

Peter had gone to his room, he was just so tired and all he wanted was to slip into headspace with the first opportunity that came to him. Maybe he wasn't thinking as clearly as he should have been. Well, clearly he hadn't because Peter had obviously not heard Friday alert him that Mr Stark was on his floor, too deep in headspace to hear, let alone register what that meant. 

It definitely started to sink in when he heard his door open and saw Mr Stark standing right there. His stomach dropped and he'd immediately started to cry, apologing profusely in between sucking in breathes, ripping his pacifier out of his mouth. 

Tony had been comforting but firm, asking the boy to explain what was going on, the team wanted to be able to help Peter as much as they possibly could. 

After Peter had managed to struggle out his explanation and admit what he likes to do when he's by himself, which was a long conversation that Peter was flustered through and blushed the entire time, never in his life had he ever been so embarrassed. The team had givin him encouraging smiles and tried to help him say what he needed to. 

Ofcourse everyone had been supportive of Peter and immediately guilty about Peter having to hide his little side for so long. Peter had repeatedly told them to not feel guilty but everyone wanted the best for their youngest member, they couldn't help but feel like they had been denying him of this side for so long. 

As of right now they still didn't have a set routine, Peter was still having difficulty going deep into headspace, he was still extremely embarrassed no matter how many times everyone had reassured him he could be as little as he needed. 

Having said that, Peter was usually very clingy, hiding his face into the closest person's neck. 

A huge plus to having the team knowing was being able to be carried anywhere, anytime. Everyone wanted to give Peter whatever he wanted to have, to help him go into headspace. If Peter wanted to be carried, he would be carried. Having supersoldiers and gods in the same tower made Peters small request very achievable. 

———————————————————

The Avengers had just finished up a long and tiring mission. Peter had put on a brave face but he wanted nothing more than to be cradled and held, in some comfy clothes and a paci in his mouth. 

He had started to whine through the check up after the mission, the team starting to understand what was happening. 

The team had split into a couple smaller groups for now, so they could get back to the tower easier and maybe set some things up for Peter aswell but they weren't going to mention that to the boy. 

Steve, Tony and Nat were accompanying Peter while Wanda, thor, Bruce and bucky were finishing up their medical and paper work so they could go home first. Everyone else had opted to go last, letting Peter be in the best position they could think of for the moment. 

The team had decided Peter would be the most comfortable with Tony who was basically the kids dad, Steve who could carry the boy with no problems and Nat, who was surprising close with Peter as a bit of a maternal figure. 

The boy probably wasn't realising he was slipping fast into headspace, he was too tired. He probably also didn't realise just how clingy he was becoming either. The teen was behaving more like a toddler at the moment, not quite all the way in headspace yet but certainly not big. 

The four of them were sitting and waiting outside of fury's office, the adults were trying to help Peter pass the time and hoping that their first group would be finished soon. 

Peter felt absolutely exhausted and yet he could not keep still for the life of him. All he wanted was to fall asleep, he was so tired but his stupid body couldn't stop moving around and fidgiting! 

"Peter, hun, come sit down please" Natasha softly told Peter as he had stood up again, not really sure what to do with himself, having a bit of a lost feeling. 

"no" Peter whined quietly tilting his head back with an extremely dramatic pout. He didn't even know why he'd said no, sitting down sounded great but he just couldn't bring himself to stay still. 

Tony chuckled. 

"c'mon drama queen, it isn't that bad" Tony said with a smirk, fondly rolling his eyes and beckoning the toddler over. 

"noo" the boy whined a bit louder stomping his foot hard (very softly but Peter thought his act of defiance was big) what Peter must have thought was intimidating, being very adorable and Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to contain the laugh he might have let out at the toddlers cute antics. Tony quickly ducked his head to hide his smile from Peter. 

Steve composed himself well enough to give the boy a warning look.

"Peter, come sit with us and calm down please, we won't be throwing any tantrums right now"

Peter turned his head to the three adults and released a broken whine, eyes filling with tears and his pout growing stronger.

"малыш" Nat whispered, holding her arms out for the over tired boy to rush into.

Once Peter was firmly tucked into Nat's hug, his nose burrowing into her neck, she looked over at the other two sitting beside her, all of them coming to the conclusion that it would be a long weekend for everyone. 

When the first group had walked out of Fury's office and started making their way to the cars, passing Peter, he had made some sort of distressed noise, like a scared little animal. He clearly didn't want everyone's attention so Steve and Tony had quickly motioned for the others to make their exit quickly. 

Natasha pushed the boy up, coaxing him into standing by himself and together the four of them stepped into Fury's office. 

Tony gave a very brief outline of the mission in his classic Tony Stark style and then promptly turned to leave again, ready to go home and get Peter properly taken care of. 

Fury sighed.

"Stark, you will all be filling out the paperwork for the mission"

Peter tried to bite his lip before he made any noise but unfortunately he couldn't stop himself and ended up making himself the center of attention, his previously mentioned tears beginning to slide down his face easily, his vision already blurry.

"hey, hey there" Steve tried to whisper to Peter, the hand he had been keeping on Peters back making it easy to tuck Peter into his side.

While Steve was pressing kisses to the top of Peter's head, Tony glared at Fury.

"It can wait." Fury tried to say more but Tony was adamant.

"It can wait. The kids upset, we're all tired. It. Can. Wait."

Steve was already trying to usher Peter out of the office, rubbing his back as Peter quietly cried to him.

"Wan' up" the miserable boy was staring up at Steve. "wan' up, p'ease"

Steve was quick to praise him on his manners and almost picked the boy up anyway but he knew rationally that it wasn't the best decision right now.

Natasha locked eyes with Fury before she left, not needing to say anything, her eyes sending all the threats she needed to. Fury didn't ask, if he was scared of Nat he didn't show it, although maybe he wasn't questioning it because he trusted Natasha and if Nat wanted him to let this go, he would.

The three of them ushered the baby into the car they had a car seat for Peter in and quickly buckled the boy in, trying to keep him focused and entertained on the trip back to the tower. 

While Peter wasn't too upset anymore and he wasn't actively crying, the baby was still obviously overtired and cranky. He definitely was in need of a nap when they got him in some comfier clothes. 

Once they had parked the car in the garage Steve was at Peters side, knowing their boy would want (and probably at this point, need) to be carried. 

Sure enough as soon as Steve opened up the car door Peter was reaching his arms out and pouting at Steve. 

"Hey bud, let's get you upstairs, you've been such a good boy on the way home" 

They knew that Peter loved any kind of praise and the poor boys expectations for himself were far too high for the teams liking, so they tried to praise him any chance they got. It also seemed like a good way to tell what headspace Peter was in (though right now nobody needed the confirmation), if Peter was really fighting headspace he would get flustered and disagree with them, if he was feeling more little than big he'd get a huge grin on his face. 

Right now the baby wasn't in a smiley mood though, feeling too overwhelmed with emotions and feelings. 

Steve carefully unbuckled Peter and gently picked the small boy up, getting the little into a comfortable position before straightening up and closing the car door. 

"You're alright squirt, everything will be fine again soon, don't you worry about it" Tony was by Steve's side as they made their way to the elevator. 

The little had been pretty pliant in Steve's arms, enjoying the feeling of being held. Peter was almost calm until Steve (the monster) had tried to put him down! 

They were on the common floor, it's where Peters nursery had been set up, everyone agreed it would be the best floor to have it on. 

Everyone had laid out some toys and other items for the little, hoping Peter would be distracted while he got changed. Unfortunately the little was extremely tired and cranky, the poor boy was over stimulated and being the age he currently was at, he probably didn't know how to express any of it. 

Peter screamed and kicked as Steve placed Peter down on the mat. 

The crying boy wasn't using many words but he was certainly getting his point across. 

Peter couldn't hear everyone shushing him and trying to calm him down even if he wanted to, his cries being extremely loud to even his own ears. 

What took maybe 11 minutes at most, due to Peter's kicking and so on, the change was over and the little was in much more comfy clothes. 

As soon as it was over Peter was being picked up again, nobody wanting to chance another tantrum over the couple seconds that Peter wasn't in someone's arms.

Steve made his way to the couch, Tony coming back into the room (not that Peter would have noticed his departure in the first place) with a warm bottle.

Nat started running her fingers through Peter's hair and hummed to the little one.

Before Peter knew it, he was fast asleep, slowly being rocked side to side while he sucked on his bottle.

They were still new to this but everyone thought they were going pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you liked it. Love all, stay vibing.


	10. Snuffly Super Soldier (Little Steve and Daddy Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super soldiers didn't get sick. It was a fact. Before the serum, when it was the 40s and everything was different, yes. In fact Steve couldn't remember a time he wasn't sick with with atleast one thing or another. Now though? No. No, because super soldiers didn't get sick. Steve Rodgers did not get sick. Steve Rodgers also did not tell the truth, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello
> 
> Another addition to the series, I've been working on this one for a while now and truthfully I wanted to post all my requests at the same time as a bit of an apology HOWEVER I am super super super close to 100 KUDOS. Which is a pretty crazy concept to me. So because of that I thought I might post now. Thankyou so much if you've been one of the people who have left kudos, it means a whole lot to me. Dunno if anyone actually reads these notes but I seriously appreciate it. THANKYOU ❤️❤️❤️

It was just a sniffle, Steve had told himself, it didn't mean anything. So what, it got cold outside sometimes, he certainly wasn't sick.

It wasn't even a thought in Steve's mind, at all, maybe it had reminded him of before the serum, brought back some memories but ofcourse it would. Steve quickly dismissed any thought of getting sick, because super soldiers didn't get sick, duh.

Steve's case of the sniffles had gotten a little bit worse throughout the day though, and Steve just knew that if he slipped into littlespace Bucky would be all worried and maternal like he is. Steve shook his head and wrinkled his nose at the idea. The last thing Steve wanted was Bucky mother henning him because he was sniffly.

Ofcourse the sniffles weren't the end of it, if Steve wasn't so far in denial he might have seen that but the brooklyn boy clearly wasn't admitting that he might be ill to anyone, especially himself, apparently.

As Steve ducked from another attack, the team being halfway through a mission, he stayed down, a coughing fit overcoming him.

So hey, maybe he had been coughing just a tiny bit, recently too (luckily none of the team had witnessed that, although they could probably see that something was a bit off) and his sniffles had seemed to get even worse than before, if possible.

That didn't mean that Steve was sick. At all. Steve was a super soldier, he wasn't going to suffer from a cold. That just didn't happen, everyone knew that.

Steve Rodgers was not sick.

It was hard to keep that mantra up when he woke up the next day with a pounding headache and his throat feeling horribly sore, in fact now that he thought about it everything was sore. He felt horrible.

Steve Rodgers was not sick?

No! No he was not. This was just... Because of the mission! He wasn't lying either, it really was getting cold outside at this time of the year, that is the only reason he had such bad sniffles. See, everything was justified. Obviously it just LOOKED like Steve was sick. Which he wasn't.

Perhaps he wanted to be little too, but that wasnt anyone's business. If Bucky saw how he looked at that moment, blankets a mess, with his blocked nose and sore throat and involuntarily whining every few minutes, he would definitely overreact. 

Eventually Steve decided he had to force himself to get up, he couldn't put up much reassurance if he stayed in bed. 

Ignoring his headache (or trying), Steve stumbled his way into the kitchen on the communal floor, his head spinning and stomach starting to churn because of the elevator ride. 

"You do not look well" Tony blatantly stated, probably not meaning to come off as being harsh but Steve did look a bit of a mess right now. 

Ofcourse that caught the attention of Bucky who came over and immediately knew he had to get Steve up to his floor as soon as possible. 

Steve tried to move away before Bucky could 'corner him' but wasnt anywhere near fast enough. 

Bucky moved quickly and got close to Steve, murmuring into his ear. 

"let's go up to my floor, okay?" 

Steve wanted to cry, Bucky's voice was so soft and his hand had moved to Steve's side, ready to guide him to the elevator and Steve could not deal with it. 

Steve tilted his head a little and quietly whined. 

"noo" 

By this stage Bucky was starting to freak out a bit, this was the closest they had ever been to the team finding out about Steve's little side and he wasn't sure if he would be able to get Steve away in time to keep it that way. 

Bucky tried to make his voice softer, starting to push Steve back the way he entered but even he knew that it would be unlikely this would be that easy. 

"c'mon bud, please, for me" Bucky whispered, pleading Steve to listen to instructions just this one time. 

Steve sniffled, his eyes looking dazed and tired, he felt like if he moved he might actually, genuinely die. 

"nooo" Steve whined out again. 

Bucky sighed, he knew that this alone would be kind of hard to explain, they were definitely being watched by the people in the room. He wasn't even sure if he was whispering to Steve anymore, he just wanted to avoid whatever tantrum Steve was apparently ready to throw. 

"buddy you haven't been little in a bit now, please come up to my floor so I can take care of you, not to mention that you're clearly sick..." Bucky trailed off as Steve started to have a meltdown. 

"NO, NO, NO, Not sick! Not sick!" Steve stomped his foot before starting to literally crumple down to the floor, Bucky obviously holding him up right before that could happen. 

Steve started sobbing, his entire body only being held up by Bucky. 

He started trying to pound his fists on Bucky's shoulders, doing absolutely nothing ofcourse but he still put in the effort. 

Bucky hugged Steve close to him, trying to shush him in between kissing the top of his head. 

"shh bug..." Well, he may as well go all the way, after what they've seen so far Bucky would probably have to explain it no matter what and his little boy was too upset for Bucky to pretend nothing had happened. "I'm here baby boy, your daddy's right here, shhh" 

"'m'not sick, not!" Steve sobbed out, his wails making him even more upset because he couldn't properly breathe through his nose and therefore started to have a coughing fit. 

Bucky tucked Steve's head into his neck and rubbed his back in what he hoped was a soothing way. 

"just let it happen bud, good boy, its okay baby" 

Once the coughing seemed to be over, Bucky instead decided on guiding Steve to the living room and having him sit down for a couple minutes. He wasn't sure how badly Steve was sick and wasn't sure how he'd go in the elevator now clearly little. He wasn't particularly happy to stay on the same floor as some of the members of the team right now but Steve came first and that's all that mattered. 

Bucky glanced around the room, making eye contact with every single person and hoping he was getting his 'shut up and stay shut up' type of message across before he picked Steve up, who immediately burst into an entirely new round of tears and started to sob again. 

"hey, hey now little Prince, shh, you've gotta calm down a little, baby. 

Bucky obviously hadn't meant to but picking Steve up had jostled his tummy and made him feel like he was about to throw up. Nothing had come up yet though so Steve was just left with this horrible feeling. Steve hated how it felt and ducked his head so it was really nestled into Bucky's neck, letting out little whimpers of discomfort. 

Bucky sat down on one of the couches in the living room, running his fingers through Steve's hair, just the way he knew that Steve liked it. 

He hated seeing his baby so upset but luckily he had quite a bit of experience and knew just what to do to get Steve to calm down relatively quickly. 

Once Steve seemed to just be sniffling (due to sickness, crying, or the most likely reason, both) Bucky was quick to kiss his cheek, letting him know how well he did at calming down. 

"Thankyou bud, you've done so well for me, you must be feeling really icky huh?" 

Steve pitifully nodded his head against Bucky's collarbone. 

Bucky hummed, rubbing Steve's back. 

"Daddy has a couple questions for you though, okay sweetheart?" (Steve whined a little but Bucky chose to ignore it and continued) "Do you feel like you're going to throw up at all, baby boy? Is your tummy feeling okay or not?" 

Bucky actually had several questions for Steve but that seemed the most important, if Steve wasn't feeling sick in that way then Bucky might have a decent chance of getting Steve up to his floor. Unfortunately, Bucky had a feeling that Steve was feeling absolutely horrible and Bucky certainly wasn't putting Steve in an elevator if that was the case. 

Little Steve was hard to get in elevators on a normal day, not that Bucky tried to have little Steve anywhere that wasn't the safety of Bucky's floor... These things just seemed to happen fairly often... Maybe Steve wasn't the best at managing when he was big or little but hey who's the adult in this situation right? Exactly. 

Steve nodded his head again but didn't provide too much of an answer, making Bucky have to encourage him a little. 

"What was that bud? Can you use your words for daddy? This is very important, baby" 

Steve was visibly annoyed at this but spoke up as requested. 

"Tummy feels sick daddy, won't go 'way" 

Bucky had to hold back Steve's drifting thumb before it could be shoved into his baby's mouth at the end of his sentence. 

"Okay love, thankyou for telling me"

Internally Bucky was a tiny bit distressed, he wasn't going to let that on to Steve though. If Steve didn't feel well and the best idea was to stay on the communal floor, then so be it. 

"Buck" a soft voice called. Startled out of his thoughts, Bucky turned to see Natasha standing close (but not too close, a trait he liked about her). What really drew his attention though was the bottle she was holding, Steve's favourite and all. 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, quickly glancing back up to nat's face, silently asking for an explanation. 

She just lightly shrugged and handed the warm bottle to Bucky, giving him a small wink. 

"You really didn't think I'd find this stuff out?" 

Bucky couldn't really argue with that, she was a trained assassin who liked to find out all that she could. Bucky liked that about Nat, he could relate to the feeling. He was also beyond grateful for her in his current situation, a sleepy, plaint Steve was a much better Steve than a wailing, tantrum throwing Steve. 

"here hun, look what aunty Nat got for you" Bucky started shifting Steve so he could start drinking from the bottle(and grab it if the boy wanted to but clearly the sick baby just wanted his daddy to make everything better). 

Steve started suckling on the bottle for a little, though not nearly as long as he would normally. Being sick definitely made these things hard for a baby. 

Luckily, cuddling with his daddy was good medicine. 

After asking for some of Steve's little things from his floor (which Natasha easily agreed to retrieving) and a much needed explanation of what was happening, ofcourse after Steve got sleepy and managed to have a nap, all of the team seemed caught up and were more than happy to help out. 

By the end of the week Bucky found it hard to imagine ever taking care of little Steve alone. Ofcourse Bucky would always, always, always be Steve's main caregiver. Bucky just realised how amazing a bit of help could be, especially with a sick baby boy. 

Steve hadn't come out of headspace all week, which in itself was a miracle that neither Bucky, nor Steve had ever dreamed of happening before. 

Bucky and Steve went to take a nap together, Steve waking up big afterwards. 

Bucky honestly wasn't surprised, he'd been in headspace for a while now, but even so he knew that Steve was going to embarrassed and flustered and everything else that came with getting out of headspace. Bucky just hoped he wouldn't be too embarrassed. 

Steve had wandered into the communal floor kitchen, head down and not looking in anyone's direction, let alone making eye contact. 

The poor boy was beyond embarrassed and wasn't sure how he would live with the team anymore, they had helped look after him all week! Even though he wore diapers and had bottles! He sucked on pacifiers and threw tantrums and wore onesies! He was suppose to be a leader! There was no way the team would look up to him now. 

Steve Rodgers could get too lost in his head to see the simple things sometimes, like how the team was his family and loved him very much. 

Although he was embarrassed for a very long time, the team did everything they could do to remind him just how much he was loved and accepted. Plus his daddy was always beside him to help him when he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless if you've read this little work and left kudos ages ago or if you've read one of the recent chapters, you're awesome, thanks.
> 
> I love you all, stay safe, stay vibin ✌🏻❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyouxxx  
> This is a safe and kind place, no negativity please (except possibly in my writing but that is IT) ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
